bumpinthenightfandomcom-20200213-history
I Was Right and You Were Wrong
"I Was Right and You Were Wrong" is a polka song performed by Mr. Bumpy and Squishington at the Karaoke Cafe segment. Summary During the song, Bumpy sings about that his nonsensical false logic is right while Squishington's corrections are wrong. In the chorus, the song modulates into an upbeat tempo, and Bumpy sings "I Was Right and You Were Wrong" in an obnoxious mocking sing-song voice. At the end of the song, Bumpy discovers that his logic was incorrect, making him embarrassed. Bumpy admits that he was wrong and gives Squishington the bragging rights to sing the chorus. Lyrics: Bumpy: (singing) Well I know, I know the answers. And you think you also do... Squish: (spoken) I do! Bumpy: HA! Well I say one plus one is eleven. Squish: It is not. Bumpy: And you think one plus one is two. Squish: That's right. Bumpy: (singing) Well I got some information! And I just love that this is true. Squish: Lay it on me, bro! Bumpy: I got all the right answers. And you haven't got a clue.... Squish: What? CHORUS. (upbeat polka music playing) Bumpy: I Was Right and You Were Wrong. I'm gonna sing the I was right song! I Was Right and You Were Wrong. I'm gonna sing the I was right song! I Was Right and You Were Wrong. I'm gonna sing the I was right song! I Was Right and You Were Wrong. I'll sing it once again. (normal tempo) Bumpy: You got all the wrong directions... Squish: No I don't. Bumpy: You don't know where you're going to. Squish: I am not Magellan. Bumpy: You head west for California? Squish: Ah huh. Bumpy: Have you perchance got the map askew? Squish: Askew's me. Bumpy: Well I got something to tell ya! There's a fact that you misconstrued. Squish: Oh Mr. Bumpy... Bumpy: I keep penguins in the bathtub. You think they live in the zoo. Squish: They do! CHORUS. (upbeat polka music playing) Bumpy: Well, I Was Right and You Were Wrong. I'm gonna sing the I was right song! I Was Right and You Were Wrong. I'm gonna sing the I was right song! I Was Right and You Were Wrong. I'm gonna sing the I was right song! I Was Right and You Were Wrong. Nyah, nyah, nyah, nyah, nyah! (music becomes slower) Bumpy: Hold everything! There's a newsflash on the station. Why, a correction is coming through! It's a brand new information... It seems that one and one "IS" two. Squish: Oh really?! Bumpy: You head west for Californ-ay, and there is something else that's true.... Squish: Yes. Bumpy: I was wrong about the bathtub... Both: They keep penguins in the zoo. Squish: I told ya! Bumpy: So I got a small remission, to the things that I just said. Squish: Go ahead. Bumpy: It seems the yarns that I was just spinning... kinda. Heh. Hanging by a thread. Squish: (giggling) Bumpy: I was wrong and you were right... Squish: I know. Bumpy: And my face ain't nothing but red! Squish: Sort of "fushia." Bumpy: There are words that you get to sing now.... Hope they don't go to your head! Squish: Something like this? Ha ha! CHORUS. (upbeat polka music playing) Squish: I Was Right and You Were Wrong. I'm gonna sing the I was right song! I Was Right and You Were Wrong. I'm gonna sing the I was right song! I Was Right and You Were Wrong. I'm gonna sing the I was right song! I Was Right and You Were Wrong. Nyah, nyah, nyah, nyah, nyah! Category:Songs